eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddsworld
Eddsworld refers to the online username and series of animations, comics, and games created by the late Edd Gould. Edd and his various friends, like Matt Hargreaves and Thomas Ridgewell, would have animated counterparts of themselves appear in the various media Edd posted online. Edd's earliest-surviving creation was a short titled Edd, and it was uploaded to Newgrounds on June 6, 2003, the same day he registered. History During Edd's time in secondary school, he would draw comics about his playground friends being killed and eaten. Edd's school friends would be "cast" in what he called 'Edd's World', which Edd claimed was likely inspired by Wayne's World. Edd later joined Neopets with Matt and some other friends, and he created a Guild accompanied with it's own website titled 'Edd's Kill-a-thon'. After some angry threats, the admins removed Edd's guild for having a violent title. Because of this, Edd created a new guild titled 'Edd's World' with a Geocities webpage linking to various things."Origins of Eddsworld [WORDSWORDSWORDS" (2011)] Edd started using an animated gif maker to make gifs about various things like "stickmen dying and farts", but when he finally found a site to post them on (sfdt.com), he discovered they were only accepting flash entries. Edd decided to search for some flash entries and came across a flash titled Agent Smiley, and he started using flash as a result. Starting on 7 November 2002, he made primarily stick figure animations, like his Bendee flashes. Edd eventually put more of his efforts toward animations about the adventures of him, his friends' animated counterparts, and other characters. The animated counterparts for two of Edd's friends, Thomas Ridgewell and Tord Larsson, were voiced by Edd himself and Alex L'Abbé during the times they didn't have working microphones. On 25 March 2012, Edd Gould passed away after a 6-year-long battle with cancer. Edd hoped for Eddsworld to continue even after his death. Edd even said in a comment made two years prior that he would continue to doodle his own stuff even if he was hired to do something else."How long do you plan on doing this eddsworld stuff? (flash, comics, whatever else there is that I have no knowledge of)" [Commenter "As long as i can, i hope. Even if i get a commission or something, i'm always doodiling eddsworld." Gould (2010)] Eddsworld: Legacy and a second YouTube channel came as a result of this.Eddsworld Extra On March 16th 2016, Eddsworld ended with the second part of The End. Now comes the Fan Movies, not the real ones. The Comics In addition to animations, Edd would post comic strips to his online accounts. These comics were also posted on Edd's website until the site was shut down due to malware in January 2012. After the death of Edd Gould, Tom and Paul created twenty additional comics until control over Eddsworld was handed to Matt and Edd's family. Matt with a few others continue to make comics. Eddsworld under Edd's Family and Matt New animations will come soon enough"So I've been animating recently and suddenly the tablet isn't working properly. Not January after all. EW delayed." (2018) Scrapped/Unknown Projects Power Of Three The announcement of a new game was made in late May of 2009. Edd stated: "I have also formed a group with Psycosis91 (Who coded Not-so Special Stage and Bang, Boom, Splat!) and TheWaves (Who made the intro music for MovieMakers) for the Newgrounds ‘Power of three‘ summer event - which basically means we shall be making a game together over the next few months, hopefully meaning it will be an awesome game!" Word continued to be released on this game until mid August of 2009, when the game was officially dubbed "Kid Thulu" and was destined to be a platformer. Shortly after this announcement, updates on Kid Thulu stopped. Unknown Competition On October 28, 2013, Tom stated on the Eddsworld Twitter account that there would be an upcoming competition."Update video, competition and new eddisodes coming really soon, everyone - Tom" Deleted Scene The Unspecified Deleted Scene is from an unknown source. Pictures were posted on the Eddsworld Twitter page on August 4, 2015."You will never know the context of this deleted scene" (2015) The scene featured Edd stretching his neck from the right side of the screen into the sky, with his body not being seen at all. The shot then cuts to Tord riding a convertible in the same direction, while his hands are vibrating and flailing in the air instead of holding the steering wheel. Then we see Tom in a river right next to the road Tord is on. Tom is traveling in the same directions as the others. Untitled Sketch Thomas Ridgewell had an untitled sketch listed on a Twitter post."Nothin' like a bit of late night scheduling. Roughly figuring out what projects I'm focussing on and in what order" (2014) Film adaptation An Eddsworld film was promised to be made if the Eddsworld: Legacy fundraiser made more than $150,000, but the movie never got made."What happens if we get WAY too much money?" "$150,000 - SERIOUSLY!? After the year of Eddsworld that we promissed, we'll get to work on an Eddsworld movie!" Lost Media Bendee 6 Bendee 6 was a Bendee animation created by Edd Gould. It was uploaded to Newgrounds on November 25, 2003 and removed from Newgrounds on October 25, 2007."Eulogy for: Bendee 6 (2003)" Rocking Collabration Rocking Collabration was an animation created by Edd Gould, rafid, and Mushir. It was uploaded to Newgrounds on August 31, 2004 at 9:33 AM EDT and removed from Newgrounds sometime after November 5, 2016."Rocking Collaboration" Come Get Some Come Get Some was an animation created by Edd Gould. It was uploaded to Newgrounds on November 28, 2004 at 9:05 AM EST and removed from Newgrounds sometime after November 5, 2016."Come Get Some" Newgrounds founder Tom Fulp has acknowledged it's exsistance on reddit.Reddit comment Copyright Infringement Edd Gould used numerous copyrighted materials in his videos until around 2009."Lots of Copyright Violations: Just so you know, all my movies with copyrighted music are finally being removed from deviant art - which is fair enough, i have been expecting it, i'm only concerned i may be in trouble for not knowing the rules back when i submitted them.." (2009) Because of this, certain videos were edited, remastered for sound, and uploaded to the "Eddsworld Extra" channel. Gallery HAF.jpg|The 'Obligatory Building Montage' scene from Hammer And Fail HAF2.jpg|"Wreck everything in the house!" Matt in Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) EddsworldHJ.png|The Eddsworld Logo with background as seen in Eddsworld's Intro Song EW Generations by Paul ter Voorde.jpg|The differences of style between Edd Gould and Paul ter Voorde, drawn by the latter on 30 July 2012. File:Market.jpg.png|The YouTube Eddsworld logo. EddNeck.png|Edd in a deleted scene. TordCar.png|Tord in a deleted scene. TomDuckling.png|Tom in a deleted scene. Aha2.gif|An animation Edd submitted to StickSuicide. Community-header-background Eddsworld intro song (11).png Eddward lol.jpg|Drawings of Edd by Paul ter Voorde Crewshot t shirt design by eddsworld-d1ek1of.png References External Links *Eddsworld Newgrounds Page *Eddsworld deviantART Page *Eddsworld SheezyArt Page *Eddsworld YouTube Channel *Eddsworld Kongregate page *Eddsworld Tumblr Page *Eddsworld Albinoblacksheep Page *Eddsworld Merchandise Page on Sharkrobot *Eddsworld Subreddit *Eddsworld Discord *Eddsworld forums (stickthemepark.com) Category:Content